


Family

by Kisshufan4ever



Series: Oracion seis/crime sorciere week [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisshufan4ever/pseuds/Kisshufan4ever
Summary: Jellal ponders over the relationship he has with his new guild members.
Series: Oracion seis/crime sorciere week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week, Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week 2020





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for oracion seis/crime sorciere week

During the few months that the Seis had spent with Crime Sorciere, Jellal had begun to notice just how close the group was. It showed in the simple things, like how they bickered over the most trivial of matters, teasing one another without malice. 

Like how all of them complained loudly about Macbeth once again falling asleep mid journey or on someone’s shoulder yet, despite their complaints, whoever was closest would carry him with an expression of surprising fondness. They'd grumble all the while, but would take care to make sure that the illusion mage was comfortable. 

It was evident in the way that Sawyer would go off on a long tangent, speaking at 100 miles an hour, yet there were very few times that any of the group wouldn’t be able to understand what he was trying to get at. 

They even let Richard mother hen them with only a mildly sarcastic “Thanks mom” offered as retaliation. Jellal swore he had once witnessed Richard try to tuck them all in after a particularly difficult mission, though no one would admit to it. He’d wished that Meredy was awake to corroborate the story.

Their care could also he witnessed in how none of the others seemed bored when Richard or Sorano told tales about their siblings, despite the fact they’d heard them a million times previous.

They knew just how to get Sorano smiling and laughing at her and Yukino's past exploits whenever she was missing her little sister. Jellal at this point believed that the whole guild was telepathic due to their uncanny knack of knowing when the ex spirit mage needed cheering up.

Further proof of the potential guild telepathy was that the group could somehow all sense when they needed to tone down their rough housing if Erik's sound magic started overwhelming him. They were also able to calm him down when it all got too much, Jellal had yet to see any of them fail at talking the dragon slayer down from a near panic attack.  
As the days went on, they slowly accepted Meredy into their ranks as if she had always been there. They start teasing her as if they were her older siblings.

“We finally have someone smaller than you Macbeth!" Sawyer yelled out, bringing Jellal out of his musing. He smiled fondly as two of his guild mates attempted to murder the cackling mage.

They could also be so soft with her. Every now and again, out of the corner of his eye, he would catch one of them, usually Erik ruffling her hair as they went by. 

It was not uncommon, after relieving Macbeth from watch, to find the pink haired mage sleeping beside him after a bad dream. He still doesn’t know what trick he uses to calm her bad thoughts. 

Jellal thinks maybe they’ve started to slowly warm up to him as well. They’re started slowly including him in their banter. Erik was forever teasing him over his totally non-existent crush on Erza, and Jellal could now see the subtle winces that indicated when said poison mage needed things to be as close to quiet as their rambunctious guild could manage.

He now hardly ever needs sawyer to repeat a sentence when he gets to in the zone to slow down. And Richard has taken to coddling him after difficult missions as well, despite his half hearted protests. Hell, at this point, he’s even started to pick up some of the subtle clues of when Sorano needs to vent.

The true testament of their new found trust in him was the first time that Macbeth fell asleep next to him. For a split second, the guild fell quiet and it seemed as if everyone was waiting with baited breath. 

“Guess its my turn to carry him?" Jellal had tentatively asked.

“Good, I’m sick of lugging his lazy ass across Fiore.” And with Erik’s words the tension had been broken and the previous bickering had continued .

Jellal had never expected how much he would come to care about them and all of their quirks. But here he was, laughing and playfully arguing with a group of people that by all rights should hate his guts. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
